edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Koren Forsec
"You do realize that this transport doesn't have the right qualifications to make the Kessel Run in 20 parsecs right?" "Why not?" "It's... a transport..." -Koren and Jarux, trying to escape from the Palathac listening post. Koren Forsec, formerly known as FN-2219, was born 13 ABY on the planet Naboo to Kel Forsec and Kya Forsec. He was trained as a stormtrooper for the First Order before defecting to the Resistance. His prior life as a stormtrooper gave him great insight to the First Order's method of operations, and he was assigned to serve as a member of Storm Cell, flying the Storm One, and making many feats with it, such as destroying a Lancer-class frigate alone. He earned the Redbird Medal, the Distinguished Flying Medal and the Star of Alderaan. Biography Early Life Born 13 ABY from the blood of an old ARC Trooper named Cara passed on to his father, Kel Forsec, on the world of Naboo, Koren was raised by adopted parents until the age of 2. At this point, First Order agents arrived only to raze his home and kidnap him to be forced into fighting for the First Order. Serving the First Order Before becoming Koren Forsec, he was FN-2219. Koren was top of his graduating class. He had the highest scores in both his combat tests and intellectual scores. He mastered the Z6 Riot Control Baton and managed to best everyone in his class. FN-2219 graduated and joined the FN corps. He and his best friend in the corps, FN-2146, were assigned into the same unit and stationed in the same position. FN-2146 was ordered to be tested on an experimental adrenal the First Order was planning to use as a method to enhance their troops. However, on the experimental table, FN-2146 was killed by the toxic adrenal. FN-2219 was shocked to his core. He soon realized that his whole life was a lie. His research into his past showed his family was murdered, his friend was murdered, and that the regime didn't care about him. Discovering a small Arrowhead Necklace, FN-2219 then decided he needed to leave, sneaking through the Star Destroyer's hangar bay and hijacking a TIE/sf. In the cockpit, he discovered his love for flying and defected to the Resistance. It was at this point, he learned his family name and coined himself the name "Koren," then adding his biological last name to it. Starkiller Base After months of pilot training, it became quite clear that Koren had a natural talent for flying. He managed to ace all of his courses and passed all flight tests with ease. His first assignments seemed pointless to him. Minor reconnaissance missions left Koren bored and ready for action. He wanted to put marks on his fighter, not scan First Order bases. But his chance finally arrived. Sent to support Black Squadron at the raid of Starkiller Base, Koren saw his first taste of combat with the Resistance. Koren was ordered to be put on backup duty with a flight of A-Wings. Koren knocked fighter after fighter out of the sky. As a supporter of Green Squadron, he was tasked with protecting a POW transport to evacuate the prisoners. However, too many fighters had swarmed. Koren decided to take the fighters out himself instead of clearing the flak on the transports. He failed to destroy all fighters and lost the transports. New Assignment and Storm Cell "A Sarkin and a Sental? Seriously? Sarkin sounds like some fish out of the sea. Sental sounds like a new datapad manufacturer. You cannot put me on a surveillance mission to some boring world. Please, Admiral!" "It's a...disciplinary measure." "But for how long?" "Until I think you're good to fly. Get going, your transport's waiting." -Koren and Vice Admiral Holdo, discussing Koren's new assignment. After his failure at Starkiller Base, his commanding officer, Vice Admiral Holdo, chose to assign him on a surveillance mission to a listening station in the Unknown Regions. It was only after the Battle of Crait when the station was raided and Koren, Jarux Sental, and Jason Sarkin were forced to evacuate on a Resistance transport. He would then run into some of the famous Heroes of the Tumble; HK-51, IG-100 "Drone", and Cain Klivian. They transported the three to Crait where they would eventually receive a call to the Wul'ur V Resistance Base. At the Wul'ur base, Koren would meet his best friend, R2-D7. Shortly after arriving, Koren and his team were assigned to different posts, Koren being assigned to Silver Squadron and titled "Silver 9." He personally finished the assignment at the Raid of Arkanis IX, destroying a Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer and a refueling station. He then was assigned to a mission on Tatooine to build a cell, only to be forced out by Baron Demarcis and Captain Skobra after their fleet had destroyed the Inek. Koren, Jarux, and Jason attempted to escape from Tatooine on board the Moldy Crow with Ryko and Rahvin. They were caught in a tractor beam but managed to escape by sneaking a bomb into the Sovereignty's reactor, then escaping and formed Storm Cell. Taloraan After escaping from Tatooine and forming Storm Cell under the command of General Leia Organa, they moved to one of the worlds in the Western Reaches, Taloraan. Upon arriving, Storm Cell met with a former New Republic senator who had a special assignment for them. Koren and his allies recruited a local on the world, the slicer Asc Grud'hom, and followed up with rescuing a group of slaves. After time, Koren would eventually purchase his personal starfighter ''Storm One''. Naalol An opportunity came for Storm Cell. After purchasing and setting up their mobile headquarters in the Foxhound Aurek, they were dispatched by General Organa to Naalol to recruit the locals and the planet's governor. Koren, Jason, and Jarux had ventured through to the governor's palace in which Jarux lost his hand. Jason, retreating to the Foxhound Aurek with 3BB-3. Koren and Jarux eventually found and freed the governor, capturing the First Order commander of operations there. Shortly after, the Evacuation of Naalol had begun. Koren was in charge of securing the first transport's escape. He flew the Storm One across the skies, destroying multiple mines and defeating a group of TIEs attempting to raid the GR-75. Three Lancer-Class Frigates had approached. Koren began to target one of them as the rest of the planetary defense force on Naalol engaged the fighters. He successfully destroyed one of the Lancers and had the defense fleet hold off the other two. The First Order's secret weapon, a VT-49 Decimator had come from lightspeed carrying a secret weapon of the First Order's. Koren began to wipe out the ship by targeting the bomb, destroying the First Order fleet and being a hero for the escapees. Ord Gimmel After winning the Battle of Naalol, Koren and the rest of Storm Cell set their sights on Ord Gimmel. There, they were to convince the king and queen of the planet to side with the Resistance. After arriving at the world, Storm Cell began to scout out the world by talking with locals in the cantina. From there, Koren learned of a local race at the palace. He and his allies went to the palace to register from the race when a security breach occurred. They waited only to find out that the king had been kidnapped, several guards were killed by a sort of assassins, and Storm Cell began to try to find and free the king. The palace was dark and the spies blended perfectly. Koren and his team were ambushed by one assassin, and the three, along with the two droids, managed to wound him. He fled into the darkness and Koren and Artoo chased after him while Jarux, Jason, and 3BB-3 went to turn the power back on. Storm Cell continued hunting them down only to find a Cult of Gormamadu. Koren and Artoo fled away from the thousands of cultists. Eventually, the cultists would face the First Order forces attempting to capture the palace, where Koren would fly their escape from the battle. The group would eventually find a cabin in the woods in which Koren, Jarux, and Jason progressed and freed the king. Jarux spoke with his father over a hologram who was in charge of the operation, and they eventually left the world to embark on their next mission. Targeting the Treasury After leaving Ord Gimmel, Koren, Jarux, and Jason embarked on a new adventure. They had accepted a job from an unknown contact, making their way to a First Order treasury ship named 01339. Koren, flying the Storm One to distract the ship, managed to make several daring and bold tricks and shook off many of the TIE Fighters. During the flight, Koren, performing a trick known as the Corellian Sendoff, twisted and spun the TIE on his back into the cargo hold containing the merchandise. Fortunately, Jarux and Jason were able to salvage the operation before it was too late, flying the Foxhound Aurek through and magnetically retrieving every crate lost to space. It would not be long until Storm Cell would rendezvous with their contact, Hondo Ohnaka, to receive their cut of for the job, while Hondo would focus on the sale. The money each of the three received would soon be used for modifications for rifles and ships. Returning to Ord Gimmel After completing their mission, Koren, Jarux, and Jason received a holocall from the King on Ord Gimmel. They returned to the world where they took over operations command for the newly formed Resistance on Ord Gimmel. Koren and Jarux had devised a plan to remove the weaker defensive position for a stronger, more reinforced location on the island. The War for Ord Gimmel After resuming command of the Resistance forces at Ord Gimmel, Storm Cell planned out an operation to help raise Resistance morale, build their reputation among the populace, and damage the First Order. Embarking on the mission, the team had a group of Sullustans accompany them for the operation. While Jason would infiltrate the compound and grab any intelligence available, Koren would move in with the Sullustans while Jarux provided over watch. Koren, daringly hijacking one of the TIE Fighters, provided a distraction, enough for Jason to grab the intelligence. The team made their way out, narrowly avoiding an interdictor which would destroy the compound. Vodran and the Azalus Straits Return of the Sister Returning from the operation in Geharr, Koren and his allies returned to find an individual looking to speak with the three of them, specifically Jason. It would not be long before Jason would find out it was Janna Sarkin, his sister. Breaking the Blockade on Ord Gimmel, Storm Cell, including Janna, made their way to a small planet in Hutt Space named Vodran. Arrival at Vodran Reunion with a Family Friend Landing on Vodran, Koren and his team made their way to look for Janna's contacts. It wouldn't be long until they would meet up with them. Koren had the opportunity to meet Chalkurra and Rahvin, who were their contacts. The moment was especially memorable to Koren when he would later learn that his grandfather, an ARC Trooper named Cara, was Chalkurra's best friend. Continuing the Mission After meeting with their contacts, Koren, Jason, Jarux, and Rahvin made their way down to the deep swamps to hunt down a special case. Due to Koren's extreme bravery, they managed to kill the beast hiding the briefcase from them. After retrieving the case, the team was then sent to unlock the case from a Neimoidian hiding out in the swamps. This Neimoidian turned out to be a former ally of Jorbo the Hutt and set the group up for failure by activating the bomb hidden inside. It was then that Koren would take over and fly the Foxhound Aurek through the skies of Vodran. A Daring Flight As Koren sped his way through the Asteroid Field known as the Azalus Straits, complications arose as a small group of cloaked fighters tailed the group through the asteroid field. Koren managed to narrowly avoid and out fly all the fighters with his allies firing on the guns on the TIEs. Arriving at the station, Jason narrowly shut down the bomb sequence on the case. After stopping the bomb, Jason and Janna viewed a recording their father, Tam Sarkin, had created just for the two of them to follow his legacy. Resolution After successfully completing the mission, Koren flew the crew back to Vodran. Upon their arrival, Janna left with the crew of the Shadow's Scepter to continue hunting her father while Jason stayed with Storm Cell. Chalkurra and Rahvin had also both agreed to join the team in fighting the First Order on Ord Gimmel. Resuming Command Upon finishing their mission in Hutt Space, Storm Cell returned to begin a new phase of their operation to liberate Ord Gimmel from the First Order. Personality and Traits "I tend to find myself pretty charming, but also amazing. I always amaze myself. I'm just awesome." -Koren, telling Jason about himself. Koren, being the ace pilot he is, has always had a very relaxed and adventurous mindset, usually leading him to either trouble or fame. He was well known on Tatooine for winning a podrace, but even then he remained respectful of his allies, his leaders, and his best friends. Skills and Abilities As a pilot, his skills were most powerful when in the pilot's seat of a ship. He learned skills like the Koiogran Turn, the Corellian Sendoff, and other very useful skills. His most famous remark was how he used his speed and maneuvering, as well as proper placing of his blaster cannons, to destroy a Lancer-class Frigate. When out of the pilot's seat, Koren had other abilities he could put to use. He still owned his Z-6 Riot Baton in which he knocked down plenty of stormtroopers, pirates, and others. He was very charming as well, knowing how to quickly chat his way up with locals by telling jokes and feats of his. Koren was a notable leader at the Battle of Naalol, in which he still sometimes takes charge during dangerous missions. Equipment Koren owns a Z-6 Riot Baton and a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol that he would use quite frequently in combat missions. He owned a T-70 X-Wing called the Storm One that he commonly used for flying missions, but he was also a shared owner of the Foxhound Aurek. Koren typically wore a flight jacket, regular pants and boots, and flight gloves. Starships Koren formerly owned a T-70 X-Wing assigned to him by his old squadron leader Kass Meckley he named the Comet's Fury. It was later destroyed on Tatooine but Koren would eventually go on to buy a new starship he named Storm One. Role Koren, often times seen as the leader of Storm Cell, was an inspiring pilot and helped raise rebellion on some worlds. His failure at Tatooine inspired him to help start a rebellion on multiple worlds across the galaxy and he even met with some of the crew on the Millennium Falcon and led many battles, including the Battle of Naalol. Appearances Age of Resistance * Season 1, Episode I: Rebels on the Run (First appearance) * Season 1, Episode II: Rebel Raid * Season 1, Episode III: The Blades Fly Again * Season 1, Episode IV: Spark of Rebellion * Season 1, Episode V: A Sinister Conspiracy * Season 1, Episode VI: Grain of Hope * Season 3, Episode I: The Resistance Rises * Season 3, Episode II: The Rebellion Grows Behind the Scenes Koren Forsec actually first appeared in the old Age of Resistance, formerly named The Next Fight/The Next Threat and was a soldier rather than a pilot. After serious character development, Koren was later a Resistance pilot than a soldier.Category:Age of Resistance Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Force and Destiny Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Leaders Category:Ascension of the Sith Category:Resistance personnel